Remember Me
by PurpleRain012
Summary: AU: They're not the perfect couple, but then again, who is? One misunderstanding changes everything and destroys the bond that they once shared. She now has to fight for the love of her life before he becomes someone else's and she loses him forever. *collab w/MistressDaisy94*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you may be familiar with.**

**Hey! So before you read this, I just wanted to let y'all know that this story is a collab between myself and _MistressDaisy94__. _We hope y'all enjoy the first chapter! :)**

* * *

><p>Lita Dumas was sitting in the living room of her house she shared with her fiance, Adam Copeland. It wasn't a big house like you would expect, but a cozy, little, one story, three bedroom house. The house was constructed of red bricks and the walls inside were painted white and had carpet floor except for the kitchen that had tile flooring. They decided on the one story house because they had a one year old daughter and didn't want to risk her getting hurt. Plus, stairs are just a pain in your backside.<p>

The redhead let out a sigh as she continued her late morning chores that consisted at the moment of folding up laundry. How a family of three could have so much dirty clothes was beyond her. It seemed like no matter how often she did laundry, more clothes would appear in the basket.

Little babbling noises filled the room as the redhead looked over to the little playpen to see her daughter, Lexi, standing up looking over the top of the playpen. "Just a second Lexi, Mommy is finishing laundry." She told her toddler while folding more baby clothes, like her daughter understood what she was saying though. After she finished folding clothes which seemed like an eternity; she placed the basket up on the washer. She decided to wait until her fiance got up before she put up the clean clothes. When she came back, the tiny baby was making more noises so Lita decided to walk over and pick her up. "Why aren't you talkative today?" The redhead cooed lifting the little blonde up out of the playpen.

Lita sat down back onto the couch with the giggly toddler bouncing on her stomach. "Da..da...da..da." Lexi blabbed smacking her mother on the chest and laughing. That sight alone made the redhead smile widely.

"Sweetie, I am Momma. Can you say Momma?" She asked her daughter.

"Da...da.. ." The little blonde repeated as she smacked her mother's chest again.

_Figures. She is such Daddy's girl_. The woman sighed to herself. The redhead grabbed the little baby and cooed, "Are you hungry Lexi?"

"Pfffftttt," the little blonde made some weird noises and then stuck out her tongue. To Lita that meant yes so she rested the toddler on her hip and made her way to the kitchen. "Ba..bah bah.."

"Hold on little bit, Momma is trying to get the food as fast as she can." The redhead sighed while digging through the fridge for the baby food and grabbed the Gerber container. "Let's get you adjusted in here babygirl." Lita talked sweetly to the little one as she was able to finally get the kicking baby into the highchair and went to find a spoon in the drawers. "Stop squirming so much Lexi." She pleaded to the little tike as she kicked her feet and opened her mouth. Lita couldn't help but smile at her daughter as she would open her mouth for the food and she also had some hanging out of her mouth.

Beep! Beep! Beep! Lita turned to the direction that she heard the vibrating noises and knew that it was not her cellphone so it was Adam's. _I better take it to him just in case it's work related._ She walked into the living room and picked up the phone and then went to grab Lexi then she would have to go through the hassle of putting her back in there. _Wait if it was work wouldn't they call him, I don't question people anyways._ Beep! Beep! The cellphone beeped again for what Lita believed was a second message on her fiance's phone and curiosity overpowered her as she hit the button to turn the second on. Lita trusted Adam but for some reason her mind was telling her to be nosy for once. The redhead skimmed the message, her smile turning into an angry scowl.

The message said, 'Hey Adam. It's Torrie, I just wanted to let you that I am back in town and well.. I was wondering if we could have lunch together just as friends. Let me know when you are free. XOXO -Torrie.' The second message said, 'Please. I just really want to talk to you. I missed you while I was away.'

_How in the hell does Torrie have Adam's number?_ Lita gritted her teeth as she turned the screen off and walked back over to the high chair to continue feeding her daughter. _More importantly, why now of all times has that vile woman decided to come back to town? I need to confront Adam about this. Later._ "Come on baby, eat the food," Lita cooed holding the plastic spoon over to her baby's mouth.

"Morning Li." She heard a voice say from behind and the sound of footsteps growing louder by the second.

"Hey." Lita said plainly as she fed the hungry baby with more food and then used a rag to wipe the food on her mouth.

"There is Daddy's girl! There you are," The blonde cooed picking up the squealing baby from the highchair as Lita smiled slightly but was still bothered the text message that her fiance received. "Um, you got a couple messages from Torrie. Can you explain to me why your ex still has your number?"

"What? Who?" Adam looked at his fiance with pure confusion as she frowned. He didn't understand what she was talking about. One, he hadn't had the slightest clue as to where Torrie was and the blonde woman shouldn't even have his number.. he wouldn't think so anyways.

"Torrie. She sent you some texts. I didn't know you still talked to her.." Her tone was clearly showing that the redhead was not pleased with him but he didn't even know what was going on. She brushed past him and walked into the living room as the Canadian grabbed a hold of the phone.

"I don't even know what you are talking about, Li. I don't associate with her." Adam clarified while he looked down at his phone and read the messages himself. Why is his ex trying to talk to him again? He didn't care. There was a reason why he dumped her anyways.

"Ma..ma..mamama.." Lexi smacked her daddy's chest and he looked at her and then looked to Lita who shrugged her shoulders. _Momma?_ He looked at his little girl and then thought,_ The long hair has to go. My daughter thinks I am her mother._ "Pfffftttttt..." She made fart noises with her tongue. The older man smiled and then placed her back in the playpen.

"Are you seeing her behind my back? How long has this been going on?" Lita growled but making sure she wasn't loud enough to make sure she didn't upset the baby.

"What are you talking about? Li, I haven't talked to her since I dumped her. You are acting crazy." Adam defended himself. _Seriously, she knows I wouldn't._ He thought running a hand through his long, blonde hair.

"Really? And I'm supposed to believe that?"

"Yes because I love you. Not Torrie. I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't love you." The blonde man stated truthfully taking a couple steps closer to his fiance. Lita took a glance back at Lexi before turning to him.

"...I know how much you loved her." Her tone was the same annoyed one but that one statement alone had a hint of sadness that breaks Adam's heart.

"Keyword 'loved.' I loved her years ago and that doesn't matter. The past is the past. I love you and our daughter." He spoke truthfully as she looked up at him.

"I think the only reason you are with me is because we have a daughter together. That is why you proposed to me, you think I am that stupid Adam?" Lita growled at the Canadian, who really didn't want to argue with her.

_It must be her time of the month of something; she normally isn't this hotheaded? Sheesh, I know she hates Torrie but I honestly have no idea what the heck is going on_, the blonde thought to himself and dare wouldn't say it out loud because that would only anger her even more. That's the last thing he wanted to do. He knew how bad it could get. "Li. Please don't think like that; I proposed to you because I love you. Regardless of you being pregnant or not, Lexi is our blessing and I couldn't be happier. I mean it when I said I wanted to marry you. I could care less about Torrie."

"Why can't I believe you? Why do you keep lying to me? Just tell me the truth!" Lita was almost at the verge of tears because she was in a dilemma of her own. She loves Adam, she trusts him with everything but in the past, every boyfriend she has had, cheated on her behind her back. All the same, she wants to think that the father of her child was like the rest. The redhead always had trust issues but wouldn't anybody after being betrayed, stabbed in the back, and cheated on? Exes that come into the picture are always trouble.

"Just calm down, I swear that-" He attempted to soothe her by rubbing her back but the fiery redhead smacked his arm away. He just blinked confusedly a few times at her actions.

"Stop lying to me..." She whimpered.

"Stop acting crazy, Li. I wouldn't cheat on you! Not now, not ever!" Adam raised his voice slightly, he wanted to get his point across. Why did the woman he loves have to be as stubborn as him? He would always question himself.

"..." She remained quiet for a moment as she looked over to Lexi with almost a sincere look that the toddler since she has to listen to this argument and then glanced back over to Adam. "You are just like the rest of them!"

"You're acting so crazy right now, you know that?!" The Canadian was starting to get even more annoyed at his fiance. Why couldn't she just trust him. He didn't even know about the text up until Lita showed him.

"I am? I found out about your stupid affair so I have every right to!" She spoke back with just as much venom as he dished to her. She couldn't believe he would betray her like that, someone she truly loved.

"That is stupid! You need to calm down," The Canadian walked around the sofa instead of walking past her and grabbed his jacket.

"Where are you going?" She questioned him staying in the exact same spot.

"Out. I can't talk to you right now. Li, you need to calm down because it really isn't what it seems. Maybe giving you some space is the best thing to do right now. I will be back later and maybe then you will realize that you are over reacting!" With that the blonde haired man slammed the front door leaving Lita to wonder if she was really overreacting or did she hit the nail spot on and he really was cheating on her. The redhead went back over to the playpen and picked the little blonde up, who was now trying to poke Lita in her nose. She knew that spending time with her daughter would calm her down.

* * *

><p><span><strong>A Few Hours Later..<strong>

Adam was still furious in a way, he was just driving around outside the city of Atlanta, went and grabbed a bite to eat and then just drove wherever the roads would take him. It was always a habit of his when he was angry just to cruise the roads and observe the scenery and somehow he got into a wooded backroads way outside the city. It was dark and gloomy because it was storming heavily.

_I can't believe her, Li knows I wouldn't hurt her. More importantly, how did Torrie get my number? I broke my phone after I dumped her and the number changed when I got a new one. There is no possible way she got it from me. Maybe she went to my work and one of those idiots at work that gave it to her since she use to work there. God.. I am almost tempted to just to message Torrie just to figure out how she got my number. No. I want nothing to do with her, she isn't in my life anymore and it needs to stay that way._ Adam's thoughts were on a rampage in his mind as he was attempting to make in through the non stop rain. He slowed down for a minute and grabbed his phone and looked for a moment and saw that Lita had left him a voicemail. _I have been gone awhile but I can't call her right now, she is probably still fuming. I will check it later._ The blonde noticed the sky lighting up a lot faster as the sounds of thunder echoed throughout the gloomy sky.

_Crack! Booooom!_

That alone caused the Canadian to flinch and his heart to race in an irregular pace. _This is why I hate storms_. He thought to himself trying to see ahead to make sure a bolt of lightning didn't strike the trees. _It sounded too close. Why did I have to leave the freaking house? Well she was being unbearable and hotheaded as usual but still...Whatever, regardless I will get an earful because of the fact that I have been gone so long and worrying her.. if she is worried. Now how did I manage get this far out in the middle of nowhere.. wait I swear I have been here before. No. Adam seriously, are you trying to identify a specific tree out of the thousand here. Get a hold of yourself._

_Booooooooooom! Crack!_

_That is a lot closer than the last one._ His ears kept hearing the same sound, crackling wood as he noticed something coming closer to him. _Shhhi-_ His eyes widen when he realized that it was a tree falling and his reflexes reacted quickly to be able to make a wide sided turn to attempt to avoid the dead piece of nature. It was the only thing he could do because if he slammed on the brakes, the slippery road would have prevented him from stopping and would cause him to crash into it. That was close. Adam sighed as then he realized that the wet road was causing him to lose control and not being able to jump out in time, he braced himself for the impact he knew was coming. As he hit another one of the loads of trees in this wooded area, his head hit the dashboard with much force. The airbags must have malfunctioned because they didn't deploy but they should have. The blonde's eyes grew heavier as he felt his whole world around him fade to black.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Later on that evening...<strong>

Lita paced back and forth in the living looking at the clock, her fiance had been gone for hours without calling or even just a simple text. She felt a mixture of emotions but mainly a cross between anger and worry. After changing Lexi and placing her back into the playpen, the redhead decided to call one person that would know where he was. She picked up her phone and dialed the number and after about two rings the caller picked up, "Li? What's up?"

"Christian can you tell Adam to come home please? I really need to talk to him." Lita asked calmly because she didn't need to get verbal in the same room as her daughter.

"Uh Li. Adam is not here, I haven't heard from him today." Her fiance's bestfriend informed her. Now if Lita was to panic, now was the time but she remained calm… for the most part.

"Don't joke with me Christian, I know he is there." She growled slightly knowing how the two blondes always loved to play jokes on her before.

"Lita, I am being dead serious. Adam isn't here, why would I lie to you about that?" He questioned her which caused her to worry even more. _Wait, where is he if he isn't there? He would have called or texted me regardless of where he was. Unless..._ Lita's eyes widen because of her mental realization, she then became more angry. _He is with Torrie! Right? No, what if something happened to him._ She peeked out the window to still see that it was black, depressing and still storming. _It has been storming this for hours.. what.. if.. no.. nah.. he isn't a reckless driver. I might be worrying for nothing._ "Li, you there?"

"Yeah," She replied walking back away from the window and sighed as she turned to check on Lexi, who was standing over the top on the pen banging her rattle against it.

"Did you call him, Red?" He asked.

"Of course I did! I left him a voicemail and everything. He never answered me." Lita whimpered.

Christian noticed the concern and worry on his fiance of his bestfriend's voice and he tried to calm her down. "Li. Relax. I will call him and everything will be fine."

"Thank you so much Ch-"

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

"What was that?" The blonde on the other line questioned the line.

"I have a call on the other line, so I am going check it just in case it is Adam. Wait a few minutes and call him please.." She said politely to him as he replied was a simple 'ok' and she hung up the phone and answered the other line. "Hello." Her heart rate was racing because she is waiting for the person to respond.

"Yes, is this Lita Dumas?" The redhead noticed that the voice of that of a woman but she didn't recognize it at all.

"Yeah? Who is this?" Lita responded almost harshly to the woman.

"I am Officer Sanders, I work with the Atlanta Police Department.." The woman began and Lita started to worry more if even possible. _Why is the Police calling me now of all times? Wait so he is at work then? Good.. god he must be safe then.._ "Officer Copeland has you down as an emergency contact in his phone. I decided to call you myself since I know he is your fiance." The woman continued and once again Lita was beginning to worry again.

_Emergency contact...that is only suppose to be used if..._ She ran one hand through her thick, red locks and was barely able to respond. "Is my fiance okay?"

"Well that's thing, I-"

Lita cut her off before she could even finish. "Tell me! Is he okay!" The redhead fired back to the officer over the phone._ Why isn't she answering me? Oh god.._ Lita was about to lose it as Officer Sanders was starting to hesitate with her answer.

"That's the thing.. Ms. Dumas.. We don't exactly know. I was called out here as it was reported that a car was crashed along the side of the road in the woods out here. The front of the car is completely totaled and the airbags didn't deploy..there is blood on the dashboard..."

"Is Adam okay?! Stop stalling and tell me, damn it!" She yelled into the phone as she felt tears start to fall down her cheeks. They yelling was enough to cause Lexi to cry.

"That's the thing.. I would tell you if Adam was okay, if I had any idea where he was.. He isn't in the car or anywhere around here that my search team has searched.. He has vanished.." That was the last thing Lita heard the Officer tell her before she froze and the phone fell onto the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. So how was it? Tell us what you think, please and thanks. :)<strong>

**Oooh. Where's Adam?**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like an eternity ever since Lita received the phone call from Officer Sanders informing her about Adam's accident which resulted in him to be missing when in reality it had been only five minutes. After the phone fell out of her hands and onto the ground, she too fell onto the floor and couldn't stop crying. She wasn't the only one who was crying, Lexi's crying had escalated, but it wasn't like Lita could hear her at the moment because she was too worried and scared and couldn't stop thinking that she lost her fiancé forever. She remembered the officer saying something about blood. What if he flew out the car because of the impact of the crash and died? _Oh God. What if he was dead?_ Then she did lose him forever. And for what? Two lousy texts he received from him ex girlfriend. God, why did she have to overreact like that? Why did he have to storm out on her? Why couldn't she just believe what he said? Why did she have such a hard time trusting him? He never did anything to show her that she couldn't trust him. Maybe today was the beginning of that._Maybe he's safe, but he ran off to see Torrie because he hates me now. No, _Lita shook her head,_he better be fine and come back home and then we'll straighten this out._

Lita's thoughts were interrupted when she heard the phone ringing. That was also around the same time when she finally became aware of her daughter's crying. The women wiped away her tears, an action which was useless because those tears were replaced by fresh ones. She looked over at Lexi and saw how upset she was. The little girl's face was so red and her face was all wet with tears. Lita was about to walk over to her daughter with the intention of trying to calm the little girl down regardless of how broken she felt at the time, but she remembered the ringing phone. _What if it's Adam?_ _I can't miss his call, I have to answer it_.

"Adam?" Lita answered the phone after grabbing the object that was lying on the table nearby. Her voice was shaky and cracking and anyone could tell she had spent the last few minutes crying.

"No, it's Christian," came the blonde man's worried voice. He wasn't too worried when Adam didn't answer his calls or respond back to his voicemail or text messages because for some reason- maybe it was just hope- he thought maybe Adam was back home, but after hearing Lita answer the phone the way she did he knew that wasn't the case. The fact that her crying increased after she learned it wasn't Adam who was calling like she hoped made matters worse. Sure she was crying the first time they talked on the phone that evening, but definitely not like this.

"Why are you crying?" Christian asked. He wasn't looking for an answer so he continued. "He'll show up. Did you two get into a fight? He probably just needed some time to cool off. It's okay. He'll be back soon."

Lita shook her head even though the man couldn't see her. She tried to tell him how wrong he was, but no words left her mouth. No matter how hard she tried to stop crying so she could tell him what Officer Sanders said, she just couldn't do it.

"Oh God Li. Is Lexi crying too?" He asked when he heard the little girl's voice. "You're upsetting her for no reason. He's fine. He's just being stubborn like always and not answering any of our calls. He just needs some time to cool off. He'll come back. He's fine. I just know it."

Lita kept shaking her head at his words. She tried to tell him the truth, but it was no use because she was losing the battle with herself. She didn't care anymore and let the phone fall out of hands once again.

"Damn it!" Christian exclaimed when he heard the phone fall down on the floor and he immediately heard a dial tone meaning he just got hung up on. Without much thought, he walked over to where his keys were hanging near the front door, grabbed them, and left the house so he could go to his bestfriends house and found out why exactly his best-friends fiancé was acting the way she was.

On his way to Adam's house, Christian called Lita's bestfriend thinking the woman could use the other woman at this time. She could also look after Lexi since Lita didn't seem to be doing that at the moment. Plus, he was planning on finding where the hell it was that Adam went after he talked to Lita and didn't think he should leave Lita by herself. He was beginning to have a very bad feeling about this.

It took Christian a little longer than usual to arrive to the engaged couple's house because it was still raining even though not as bad as it was earlier that day. Even so, it was still pretty bad outside. He pulled up in front of the house and saw another car in the driveway. He had seen that car multiple times before so he knew it belonged to Dawn meaning she was already there. He wasn't surprised that she arrived there before him because she did live closer and she did tend to drive like a crazy person and break some traffic laws in the process sometimes no matter how the weather was like. Sometimes he had to wonder how the woman hadn't gotten her license suspended or revoked.

Christian got out of the car and began walking towards the house after he turned the car off. He rang the doorbell and waited for someone to open the door for him, but no one did such a thing. After a while of waiting, Christian was about to ring the doorbell again but before he did that, he decided he would check to see if the door was unlocked which it was, so he opened the door and walked into the house. He followed the faint sounds of crying into the living room where he saw both woman and the little girl on the couch. Dawn was holding Lexi- who she had gotten to stop crying- in her arms while trying to comfort a still crying Lita even though it wasn't as bad as he heard he over the phone.

"What's going on?" Christian asked after he entered the room fully and stood in front of Dawn and Lita, gaining the brunette woman's attention while the redhead still had her head down in her hands.

Dawn glanced at Lita then looked back at Christian before answering his question. She shook her head. "I really don't know. I only got here ten minutes ago and I just got Lexi to stop crying. I keep asking Li what's wrong, but as you can see, she's really upset and isn't saying anything. I think she just needs to cry it out a little while longer and we should wait until she's ready. What did she say to you?"

Christian took Lexi from Dawn so she could give her full attention to Lita and try and get some information out of her. He knew if Dawn couldn't get anything out of Lita, then he wouldn't be able to either which is why he was going to let Dawn continue some more. He sat down on the couch across from the duo, placing Lexi on his lap so she was facing him.

"Hi Lexi," Christian began to talk to the little girl in his lap. "Did you learn how to say my name yet? Let's try it. Uncle Christian. Come on, try it. Uncle Christian." He waited for her to at least give his name an attempt but apparently she found him funny and began laughing instead. _Well, at least she's laughing and not crying,_ Christian thought to himself.

The blonde man looked up at the brunette woman before answering the question she asked before he started playing with Lexi. He shrugged. "Not much other than what I told you on the phone. She called me some hours earlier asking where Adam was. I told her I would try getting in contact with Adam then call her, but I wasn't able to get a hold of him. I called her thinking maybe he would be home and that's when she started crying. I don't know."

Dawn was about to reply to him, but that's when the two heard a mumbling sound coming from the woman sitting next to the brunette. Dawn and Christian glanced at one another before looking back at the redhead whose head was still down and she was looking down at her lap. "What was that sweetie?" Dawn asked.

Lita looked up at Dawn, her eyes all red and puffy from all that crying. Both her friends felt terrible to see her like that and wished there was something they could do to help her, but they were still in the dark as to what happened so they didn't really know what they could do.

Lita let out a long tired sigh as she wiped away her tears. She actually managed to stop crying. She opened her mouth to say something, but then immediately closed it when no words left. She simply shook her head and thought about what she was about to say and her eyes starting tearing up again.

Lita tried speaking again and was successful this time. "He's gone," was all she said. It came out in a whisper, but the two were still able to hear her.

Christian was getting frustrated and impatient at this point even though he tried so hard to wait for her. But he didn't know the whereabouts of his bestfriend so he was getting anxious and couldn't hold it in any longer. "We get that Lita. He left and didn't come back. What happened after that? What do you know? Why are you acting like he died or something?" Lita began to cry all over again and Dawn sent him a glare and probably would have walked up and slapped him if she wasn't too busy comforting her friend with a hug.

Christian winced when he realized how insensitive that was of him to say. He looked down at Lexi who had fallen asleep in his lap not long ago. _Poor thing probably tired herself out with all that crying. _He looked back up at the two woman. Dawn was whispering words of comfort to Lita which seemed to work because the redhead nodded after removing herself from Dawn. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath after wiping after her face. She looked over at Christian then back at Dawn before speaking once again.

"I um... oh God. Okay. Well um I go um a call during my talk with Christian earlier..." she trailed off and shook her head when thinking about that terrible phone call. She closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling down again. She didn't want to cry anymore. She just wanted to get through with the story so her friends could help her get Adam back.

"I remember now," Christian spoke up after a moment of silence. "I don't know how I could forget to ask you that. Who was it, Red? Who called you?"

Lita opened her eyes back up and turned to look at Christian. She wasn't crying, but she was close to it and she really didn't care anymore. "The cops."

"So he went to the station?" Christian asked confused, shifting the sleeping Lexi in his arms. "He's at work? I don't understand. That doesn't make sense."

Lita shook her head and interrupted him before he could say more. "No." She was about to say more, but her emotions got the best of her. Her lips was quivering. "Accident... Blood... Vanished."

The other two in the room looked over at each other still pretty confused even though things were getting a bit more clear now. Only if she could put her words together in a coherent sentence.

"Lita, what-" Christian was about to ask her what she meant by that, but fortunately for him, she spoke again.

"Officer... I don't remember her name. It was... the officer called and she said... she said Adam... Oh God." She paused for a moment to gather herself then continued. "He was in an in an accident, but they can't... he's not there."

"What?" Both Dawn and Christian asked in near unison.

"They can't find him. He wasn't in the car. He's not..." Lita closed her eyes and shook her head. "They can't find him."

Both were stunned. They weren't expecting anything like this at all, but maybe they should have given the three words she previously used. But still, this wasn't what they expected when Lita first called Christian and asked him if he knew where Adam was.

"Maybe it's not his car," Dawn said finally breaking the silence between the three. "They just randomly show up to a scene and conclude it's Adam's car that's crashed? How can they do that if he wasn't in it?"

"He works with them Dawn," Christian said before Lita could say anything. "They've seen his car before. I'm sure they know how it looks. It's his... Oh God." It finally hit him and it hit him hard. His friend was in an accident and he was missing. He had to go look for him. He had to find him. He carefully placed Lexi on the couch, hoping she wouldn't wake up, before he got up from his seat.

"Dawn, stay here with these two, I'm going to go look for him. Maybe go to the station first and find out more information. There has to be more than just what Lita is saying."

Dawn nodded. "Good idea. I'll try calling him incase he actually picks up. Maybe he's fine and coming back here."

_Probably not_, Christian thought to himself, but knew better than to voice his opinion out loud. _If Adam was coming back, then wouldn't he be back already? This can't be good. Oh God. I have to leave now._ He was about to leave, but was stopped when he heard Lita's voice.

"I'm coming too," the redhead said as she stood up from the couch and began to walk towards him. "I'm coming too," she repeated when she stopped right in front of Christian who looked like he was about to protest. "Don't try and stop me because I'll just take my own car. We might as well just go together. I need to know where he is. I need to find him. I need to know if he's okay. Let's go."

Christian was about to protest, but he saw Dawn shake her head from the corner of his eyes. He sighed. "I don't think you should. You're a mess." _Sure she calmed herself down for now but that'll probably change later. Who knows what we're going to find. And why do I keep thinking negatively? Oh please let him be fine. Please let this be nothing too serious._ _Please let him be well alive and breathing. _"But I guess I can't stop you. Let's go."

Lita nodded and was about to follow him out the door, but she turned around and walked towards her sleeping daughter. She knelt down and looked at her innocent face. "I'm so sorry baby." She kissed the top of Lexi's head before standing up and walking towards Christian. "Let's go." Christian nodded and the two headed out the house and into the rain towards his car so they could get more information from the officers at the police station. They hoped they would be lead to an alive Adam.

* * *

><p>Once at the police station, Lita and Christian were told to hold for Officer Sanders who was the one that spoke to Lita on the phone. That was almost thirty minutes earlier and the redheaded woman was getting very furious and impatient. She got up from where she was sitting on one of the chairs in the front of the station. She walked over to one of the officers at a nearby desk.<p>

"What the hell is taking this Officer Sanders so long?" That not only earned her the Officer's attention, but also others nearby and as well as Christian who was previously in his own little world thinking about where his friend could have gone. If he saw Lita going to one of the Officer's, then he would have stopped her before she could. He immediately got up to join her and try to calm her down, but he was too late. "And why do I have to wait to talk to her?! Why can't you or one of these other idiots tell me what the hell happened to my fiancé?! Officer Sanders said Adam wasn't in his car and they couldn't find him anywhere nearby, so why don't you guys get off your fat lazy asses and look elsewhere?!"

"Lita-" Christian began to say only to be cut off by the angry woman who shrugged his hand off her shoulder.

"Shut up!" Lita interrupted him while still glaring at the female officer who was now standing in front of her. The other woman looked a little terrified of the angry redhead which was saying a lot because she dealt with criminals. Plus, the redhead standing in front of her had tears pouring down her face even though she was yelling. "Do your damn job and go look for my fiancé! Or tell me where you found his car and I'll do your fucking job for you! Where the hell is he?!"

"Ma'am, please calm down." That so did not work.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Lita yelled. She was getting more and more furious by the moment. "I don't need you to tell me to calm down! What I need you to do is to tell me where my fiancé is! I need you to do your damn job and go look for him! Stop being so useless and find him!"

"Lita, please calm down and talk to me," a voice from behind spoke up. Christian noted the look of relief of the woman in front of Lita when she turned around to see who was talking to her. "This is Officer Sanders," he said gesturing to the woman who showed up next to him. "I was with her when we saw Adam's car. We'll answer any questions you have about him, but just take a deep breath because you yelling like this won't do you any good."

Lita didn't follow his advice and ignored him although she spoke with a quiet tone this time. She wiped at her face before she spoke. "Randy, he's your friend. You two work a lot together. He's one of your main partners. Why aren't you doing anything?"

Randy didn't say anything. Adam kind of acted like a mentor to him when he first joined the force. He wanted to do all he could to help find his friend, but he felt like whatever he was supposed to do wasn't enough. They couldn't find him anywhere at the scene or nearby. It was muddy around and they followed footsteps which possibly could have belonged to Adam but took them nowhere useful.

Because Randy was quiet, Officer Sanders took the chance to speak up. "Ms. Dumas, I assure you we're doing all we can to find your fiancé. We won't stop until we find him."

"What happened?" Christian asked with the two Officers turning their focus on him. "Lita just said you called and said Adam was in an accident and he was nowhere near the car. What exactly happened?" Officer Sanders began to tell him everything she told Lita on the phone like how they found the crashed car with the airbags failing to work. While Officer Sanders filled Christian in on what happened to his friend, a woman towards the back of the room turned to her friend.

"Stacy, what is all of that about? What happened to Adam?"

Stacy, who worked as a secretary at the station turned to look at one of her closest friends who also used to be a former coworker. "Did you hear anything they just said Torrie? He got into an accident and it looked really bad. They looked for him and can't find him anywhere near the scene. I don't know what they're planning on doing now, but they don't know where he's at. I think they're going to like put up a missing person thing on the news or something. I don't really know, but that's what they usually do for a missing person. But he hasn't been gone for a full twenty four hours so who knows." She returned her attention back to her work.

Torrie looked back over to the group standing in the front of the station before she looked back over at her friend. "So they're engaged?"

Stacy quickly finished her task at hand before she looked back up at Torrie. "What? Who are we talking about?"

Torrie rolled her eyes. Sometimes her friend really lived up to blonde's being slow stereotype. "Lita and Adam," she answered matter of factly. "She keeps calling him her fiancé. Since when did that happen?"

Stacy thought about it for a moment. "Let's see, how old is Lexi? She has to be one by now and he proposed while she was pregnant so maybe like a year and a half? Almost two years maybe?"

"Lexi? Who is Lexi?"

"Their daughter. Cute little thing. Lita has brought her along a couple of times when she visits Adam when he has long shifts." Stacy frowned as she looked back over at the four and could see Lita was completely losing it. "They're such a cute little family. They say nothing is perfect, but Adam and Lita sure are close to it. I'm so jealous of her. I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as he loves her. I really hope he's okay." She looked over at Stacy for a moment. "I'm going to go talk to her. You worked here before, answer the phones if anyone calls." The tall blonde woman got up from where she was seated at her desk before she walked over to the distraught woman and hugged her.

Because Stacy wasn't near her anymore, she missed the glare Torrie was sending her way. _How can she say Adam and Lita are perfect? Me and Adam were perfect. We belong together. Not Adam and that redheaded tramp. Her hair is just as atrocious as her attitude. She doesn't deserve him. He's mine. Oh God. I hope he's okay. She's right and wrong. If these pigs aren't going to do their job and find him, then I should. Maybe he'll come back to me if I find him before she does. It could be enough to convince him I care about him and love him more than she ever could. I need to get out of here._

The blonde woman got up from where she was sitting and noticed Lita and Christian were now gone. She ignored whatever it was Stacy, who just came back to her desk, was saying to her and left. She couldn't be bothered by anything the other woman was saying because she had to find Adam and she had to find him before Lita could.

* * *

><p><strong>PurpleRain012: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Glad y'all liked the fist chapter. Hope you liked this one as well. :)<strong>

**Author's Note from MistressDaisy94: Since I was too lazy to write one last time, I'm write one now. Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed the story. Look forward for more soon ;) I don't own any of the characters in the story except Officer Sanders.**


	3. Chapter 3

Torrie couldn't believe what she heard the officers talking about and what Stacey had told her. Adam was missing. Her Adam. Not only that but he had a daughter with that slut and not her. _What is so good about her that he would dump me for her? I am a thousand times prettier and I have a way better fashion sense._ The blonde was fuming as she left through the back entrance of the station so those idiots wouldn't spot her if they were still there. _I need to find him first but the pigs and the others are searching for him as well. But I can't just go around looking for him not looking like this then I don't need them getting suspicious so I have a plan but right now, I need to go get what I need. _The blonde got in her car and started the engine, and pulled around the corner and noticed the group was with Officer Orton and Officers Sanders. _Should I follow them now or should I be sneaky about it? _The blonde thought to herself as she slowly pulled out of the parking lot but turned onto the back road. Next destination for her was her house so that Torrie could think of how to start her search for her future man without getting spotted.

The blonde arrived at her house that she had just moved into about last week and pulled into the driveway. Torrie hurried out of her car into her living room where some of her clothes were still boxed up. _Hopefully I still have it because it's really what I need right now. _The tall blonde opened some of the boxes and start digging through them in a hurry. _Come on, where is it?_ She was starting to get irritated because she couldn't find what she was looking for. Until her hand landed onto a plastic bag in the bottom of the box and a wicked smile appeared across her lips. Torrie grabbed the bag and walked into her bedroom and changed into the outfit. _Finally, now I can search and hope that they haven't already found him. Good thing that I worked at that station for so long that I was able to make exact replica of the uniform and a name badge even found a badge too. Stupid pigs, now I just need to use this to gain information that I need. Time to head out.._

* * *

><p>Lita was growing impatient not only because the two officers were not telling her if they had any new information, but it was taking forever to get to the scene. "Can't you drive any faster?" The redhead told the female officer as she placed her hands in her lap. <em>Adam better be okay, he just has to be. Why aren't they trying harder to find him, he is one of them? He is my fiance and a father of an infant baby girl... <em>No one else in the car responded as they traveled along the wooded back roads and it made more thoughts race through the redhead's mind once again. _Why would Adam even be out this far outside the city anyways? _"My fiance is somewhere out there and we are just cruising on these roads. Just drive woman!"

"Ms. Dumas, we will be there shortly. I will not risk anyone's safety on these slippery backroads." The female officer responded politely to Lita, who only groaned in response.

"Li. Just be patient. We will find him," Christian once attempted to calm Lita down but like that would really work.

"You don't even know so don't act like you do! You can't see into the future and assure me that, can you?" She raised her voice at the blonde next to him. _It's not his fault that Adam is in this mess._

"No one can see the future Lita but we are trying our best to find him. Adam is a close friend with both of us and he mentored both of us so it hurts us too knowing that he could be hurt." Randy finally broke his silence in the passenger seat as he just looked back at blonde and the redhead and then returned to looking out the window. "We will be doing whatever it takes to find him safe and sound."

"We are here now," Officer Sanders spoke as she pulled over onto the side of the road. Everyone got out of the car and slowly walked over Adam's totaled vehicle.

"You searched this entire area right?" Christian asked both of the officers as they simply nodded their heads. "Did you find anything that could possibly tell which direction he could have went in?" _If he walked away, that's what I am thinking. It's a dead zone out here so he must off decided to walk.. Oh god.. unless the impact flung him out of the vehicle._

"We tried to look for footprints but the storm washed away any footprints that would have been in the dirt and also the rain washed away any chance of using a police dog to track him." Randy explained to the group.

"Just fucking great! What are we suppose to do now?! Wait for him to show up?!" Lita yelled. It was obvious that instead of being worried and sadden by her fiance's disappearance, she was just showing rage and anger. _Those cops aren't going to do a damn thing. I would have had better luck just searching on my own. He is.. hurt. I know it, even with his seatbelt on.. all that blood.. Oh my god.. _Her thoughts alone almost made her legs turned into jello as she just continued to stare at the wrecked vehicle. She was about to suffer from a mental breakdown similar to when she had first received the phone call. The redhead felt the tears beginning to form in the corner of her eyes and she felt a hand against her back as Christian was trying to calm her down.

"No, we are going to search the area again, one of us will search in the woods while the rest of us, checks the surrounding area for anything, just in case in some miracle we can find a footstep of a drop of blood." Officer Orton reached on to his belt and pulled out a small flashlight. "I know it's dark but we have to look. Use your cellphones if you have a flashlight app on it, it's better than nothing." The male cop turned to the other officer. "You want to go check out the woods or is Daisy afraid of the dark?" He cracked a laugh and the brunette only glared at him and turned her heels and started to walk away, pulling out a flashlight of her own and keeping her other hand close to her weapon.

"Piss off Orton, I can handle myself. Just find whatever you can, we need to find Adam. I will be back Randall, I will contact you by radio if I find anything useful." The brunette took off into the wooded area without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Torrie had finally gotten everything that she needed and that was her disguise for the evening, a replica uniform, a hat, and a brunette wig. She had everything planned since she knew that the police would be around, hopefully posing as one of them would be her advantage. The blonde just hoped that no one would recognize her but she has been gone for some time and a bunch of rookies had flown and some of the ones she worked with had retired. Torrie had even thought of an alias which was one of the names and the files she saw Stacey organizing. Luckily for her, the file opened long enough to see that the woman was a brunette and about her height. <em>For tonight, my name is Carrie Waters, I am a rookie officer that graduated from the academy last year. I was ordered to search the area for the missing Officer Copeland. <em>The blonde repeated in her head so that she could remember it, she knew she was a convincing enough of a liar but one screw up would land her in the slammer. _Thanks to those pigs talking back at the station, I was able to get a general location of where the accident took place. Let's just those idiots and that bimbo stays up near the woods so I just need to check all the building in that area and then wait for them to leave and do my own search. I can't let Lita find MY man first, Adam should still be mine and then maybe I wouldn't be looking for him. He would be at home safe, this is all her fault._

The blonde pulled into the first place on the outskirts of the massive city which was a Shell gas station about a mile from the accident and about a half mile to the interstate. She opened the door and quickly walked inside the small building and walked up to the small male cashier, "Hello good sir, I need to ask you a couple questions? Don't worry you aren't in any trouble." Torrie spoke to the young man, who sighed in relief at the second part of the statement. _Perfect, he is scared of me so I must have the officer vibe going. I should have been an officer instead of the secretary._

"Yes Ma'am, what can I help with you?" He said timidly.

Torrie sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the pictures she had. The blonde had taken a picture of his file photo for her search as well since that would most likely be the photo they used for the missing person poster. She full-screened the photo and held it up for the man to view, "Have you seen this man?"

"No ma'am, I haven't." The younger man told her.

_Damn it. Calm down, Torrie. It's only the first stop maybe he went in the opposite direction. _"Ah, I see. Thank you. If you happen to see him, his name is Adam Copeland and he might need medical attention. Call the Atlanta Police Department if you spot him. Some more of my fellow officer might be searching the area later on for him as well so you might get asked again." She put up phone back into her pocket and sighed.

"Yes Officer, I will."

"Good, you have a good night." Torrie said politely, keeping in her officer character.

"You too Officer."

With that, she turned her heels and walked out the door. _One down, a million more stops to make before they do. _She sighed and decided that the gas station across the road would be her next stop. _I might as well go down the line, just to be safe. I mean we are close to the interstate so there has to be someone that has seen him unless he somehow manage to get down near the interstate..then oh god.. No, he has to be around here somewhere. _Torrie sighed and managed to head off over across the street to your next stop, a McDonald's. _Stop number two of like a million, more process over again, let's just get this over with. I don't want ugly, fat people staring at my body while they are eating. Ew, gross. _Torrie thought to herself as she got out of the car that she had carefully parked on the side of the building, to prevent being noticed by anyone else. The blonde straightened up the brunette wig, letting out a sigh before opening the door only to cringe her nose in disgust at all the odors that filled her nose at that point. _Yuck. It stinks in here, come on focus. _The first thing she was going to do was glance around the different areas to see if there was a possibility of Adam just sitting at one of the tables. But he wasn't so the next thing she was going to do was asked around to see if anyone has seen him within the past couple hours.

"Hello, welcome to McDonald's! How can I help you today?" Asked a preppy little blonde with the name Megan on her nametag, not like that really cared or anything. _Ugh, her makeup is so sloppy looking.. like a five year old did it._

"Umm... yes, Ms. Megan. My name is Officer Waters with the Atlanta Police Department, I am currently investigating the scene of an accident that happened close by and the driver of the vehicle is missing." The blonde.. well brunette pulled out her phone and show the young woman the photo. "Has this man came into this establishment recently?"

The cashier placed her finger on her chin like she was thinking for a minute before answering, "Uh, I don't know. A lot of people have came in here recently so.. like I could have seen him and not have known it was him."

_So basically she is a stupid blonde.. fits in with the stereo type, I must say. I should have figured that one.. _Torrie thought mentally before saying, "I understand, listen can you get your manager.. I need as many eyes I can to help look for him. He has an a one year old girl that is probably wondering where her daddy is." That last part made Torrie almost bite into her lip, but she had to sound concerned for the family of Adam's as well. _Stupid Lita, I should have been the mother of that little girl not you._

"Okay, I will go get him! Don't go anywhere, okay?" Megan skipped around out of the blonde's sight into the back to where some of the other employees are at, mainly management.

The older blonde rested her elbows on the counter as more customers started to line up. Two minutes passed and Torrie was becoming impatient because mainly because another officer or Lita could walk in at any second and that she would possibly be recognized. Finally, a man with short, black hair and large glasses. "Hello ma'am, my name is Rick. What can I do for you today?"

_He looks like such a dork. Like ew.. _"Yes, I was wondering if you could keep an eye for this man." She said putting the phone up toward the man. "There was an accident about a mile or two away from here and he is the driver of the totaled vehicle. The gentleman's name is Adam Copeland, he is an officer with the Atlanta Police Department." The man nearly shook his head no. "Some more of my fellow officer might be searching the area later on for him as well so you might get asked again but if you see him please call the police..I have to get going but you guys have a great night." The blonde didn't wait any longer for a response from the employees before walking out the door and around the side of the building.

_Nothing. Where could my Adam be? I need to think.. I need to be the one to find him first and make sure he never sees Lita again. Now, if I was Adam, where would I go? Hospital? No, they have a photo of him and they would notify the police if he admits himself in which I think he should. Who know how bad that he could be injured, from what Stacey heard them say, there was a lot of blood in the car.. My Adam is hurt and it's all her fault! _Torrie's thoughts were going on a rampage once again, the more time that passed, the more concerned she was about her soon to be boyfriend. She let out a heavy sigh, trying to calm her frustrated mind down and pulled out of McDonald's with only the goal to find Adam before Lita and she planned on doing just that.

* * *

><p>"Randy, have you found anything yet?" Lita called out as she just used her phone to search the ground for anything that could help them discover which direction that her fiance could have went. <em>Didn't Randy say earlier that the rain would have washed away all the blood and footprints? So what's the point of staying around here and trying to search for something that will no longer be here... We should be away from here looking for Adam. He is probably hurt, tired, and probably freezing since he most likely stormed out the door without putting on a jacket. Oh god, he is going to be sick as well as being wounded..<em>

"Nothing Li. Maybe we should go here shortly and look elsewhere?" The blue eyed man suggested to the other two and they didn't really respond straight away.

"That would be better than just sitting here looking for stuff that would have been washed away hours ago!" The redhead groaned in frustration. _Why would you just now suggested that? He could be miles away from here by now._

"It was just a double check, you never know sometimes you can have a miracle happen." Officer Randy told the redhead.

"He is right, you know. You stay positive and good things happen. We will find him." Christian told Lita, who merely shot a glare at both men. "When is Officer Sanders coming back so we can go?"

"I don't know, with the wind picking up; I don't think the radios can work properly so we just got to wait until she returns and hopefully she would have found something that can give us a lead." Randy stated honestly to the others.

"So you sent a rookie cop into the woods, during the nighttime and have know way of knowing of her safety? Nice job Randy!" Li said sarcastically to the Officer as she walked along the side of the road away from the two men. "I am going to look down here for a little bit, maybe something is over here." It wasn't much further down the road maybe about two hundred feet or so, close enough so the older men could see her flashlight.

During the next twenty minutes or so, Officer Sanders had returned to the group but instead of leaving, they spread their search for the blonde man out further. Lita continued to shine her light around toward some of the brush and the dirt trails that went throughout the woods. She was praying for a miracle, that something would lead her to Adam and he would be safe and sound.

When the redhead took another step, she realized she stepped on something that wasn't dirt or grass so Lita decided to look down. _A wallet? _The redhead crouched down and picked up the black and gray wallet. _Wait a minute. _Opening the wallet, a sign of hope appeared and a faint smile appeared on her face.

"Guys!" The redhead exclaimed causing all the others to look down at her. "I found his wallet! He went this way!" The rest of the group ran down, with the hope to find the blonde grew even larger.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note from MistressDaisy94: Thank you for everyone who has reviewed, favorite, andor followed the story. Look forward for more soon ;) I don't own any of the characters in the story except Officer Sanders.**

**PurpleRain012: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Roughly an hour had went by ever since Lita found Adam's wallet lying on the ground. Everyone thought that was a good sign and would possibly lead them to Adam, but over an hour later and they had no such luck. The wallet didn't lead them anywhere, it didn't help them at all whatsoever. It just felt like they were going in circles over and over again. Lita was getting more and more frustrated by the moment. She didn't understand where else they could look for her fiancé because they looked just about everywhere they could think of and he was nowhere to be found. None of them saw him wandering in any nearby areas or in the woods. None of them found anything else that could help them get to him. If he was hurt- which the blood on the dashboard indicated he was- then he couldn't have gone far so she didn't know where he could be and where else they could look. But that didn't mean she was about to give up. She was not going to give up until she found him. The others could give up if they wanted, but she was never going to do that. She had to find him. He had to be safe. He had to be alive. He just had to. Not only for her, but also for their daughter.

"You find anything?" Officer Orton asked Officer Sanders when the woman came back into sight. They separated once again after walking down to another surrounding area after Lita found the wallet.

Daisy shook her head as she walked closer to where Randy was, stopping once she was directly in front of him. "Nothing at all. The only thing going for us is the wallet and it's not like it did us any good. We would have been in the same boat we are in now if she didn't find the wallet." She paused. "How about you? Any luck out here?"

Randy shook his head. "Nope. Not a damn thing." He looked over to where Lita was standing and blankly staring into space. Christian seemed to be consoling her, but she didn't look like she was listening to anything he had to say. He wouldn't be surprised if she were to have another break down. It wasn't like he would blame her for that. The man let out a sigh and looked over to the woman standing in front of him. "We've been looking here for hours, maybe we should head back to the car and head the opposite way," he suggested.

Daisy nodded in agreement. "That would probably be the best thing for now. We should check on the other side for a while. We can continue more when there's light out and we can actually see more without the flashlights." She looked over to where the blonde and redhead were standing. "They should go back home. Especially her."

Randy snorted. "You clearly don't know Lita if you think that's going to happen. She's not going to leave."

"Well, she needs to." Daisy continued before Randy could say anything to her. "Let's go tell them the plan and convince them to go home." Randy simply nodded and the duo made their way to the other two.

"Uh, guys?" Randy said which earned him the duos attention. "So because we're not having any success in finding anything that can lead us to Adam or even finding Adam himself, we were thinking about heading back to the car and going the opposite way." He was about to say more, but Lita interrupted him.

"Why would we do that when I found his wallet here? Why would we be heading to the opposite direction when we know for sure he was around here somewhere?"

Officer Orton was about to say something, but Officer Sanders spoke up before he could. "We're not getting any luck with the search here so it won't hurt looking elsewhere. We can't keep looking in one place hoping he'll randomly show up. We have to look everywhere possible. And that starts with going back to the scene of the accident and heading the opposite way of where we are now."

Lita didn't say anything for a moment. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened took a deep breath before opening them again. Unfortunately, her calming technique didn't work. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard!" She yelled as she glared at the two Officers standing in front of her. "We're not going to find anything there! Why aren't we just moving along this way and going forward?! Why are you going backwards instead?!"

"Because, like we already said, we have to look everywhere possible and can't be stuck in one place especially because we're not finding anything here," Randy replied as calmly as possible. He knew Lita was worried and had every right to be, but she was starting to test his patience. He knew Daisy had to be feeling the same way as well.

"I hope you both know that you really suck at your jobs!"

"Lita, they're doing the best they can," Christian said speaking for the first time since Officers Sanders and Orton joined the two.

"Well obviously their best isn't very good!"

"Lita, you need to calm down. All this anger isn't doing anyone any good." She looked like she was about to lash out on Christian, but he continued. "Maybe you should go home."

"Excuse me?" Lita scowled. "I'm not going anywhere! I'm going to find Adam if that's the last thing I do!"

"Lexi needs you-"

Lita shook her head furiously. "No! What she needs is for her father to be found and that won't happen if I go home because clearly no one else is going to do that! If you want to leave, then go right ahead! I don't need any of you! I can do this by myself!" She began to walk off towards where Officer Sanders was searching not long ago. She didn't get too far until she felt a hand grab her arm. "Let go of me or whoever is touching me will get punched," she said as calmly as possible.

"Is that something you say to Adam too? If so, how is Lexi on this Earth?" Christian joked, trying to lighten the mood a little.

That little attempt of his at a joke didn't work at all. Usually she would have said something back in a joking manner but this time was different because she was pissed and worried at the moment. Lita turned around with a glare present on her face. She yanked her arm out of the blonde man's hold.

"Ms. Dumas, he's right," Officer Sanders said after she made her way over to the two. "Maybe you both should go home. It's late, go be with your daughter, go get some rest. Me and Officer Orton have this under this control." Lita simply shook her head. Daisy was about to say something, but Randy cut her off.

"Then how about we go back to the car first?" Randy suggested to the others before Daisy could say more regarding her suggestion of Lita and Christian going back home.

Lita let out a sigh. This was really frustrating and pissing her off. _Where the hell is he?_ "Whatever. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Torrie left yet another place after asking around if anyone had seen Adam. Just like the others, she was getting no positive results from her search. She too, like Lita, was getting pretty frustrated. She was pissed off thinking that there was a good possibility the others found him. That would not be good. She had to get to him first. She had to convince him she was out there looking for him while Lita wasn't so he would just go to her and not back to Lita. She loved him and she knew deep down he still loved her too. <em>That stupid tramp better have not found Adam. He's mine and only mine. God, why couldn't she have had been the one who was in the accident and not Adam? She should have been in the accident and died. He better not be dead. This is all her fault. She's obviously the reason he drove away in that storm.<em>

The blonde woman noticed three guys just standing outside of the 7-11 she just left. They looked to be smoking something, but once they saw her, one of the men hid the object he was holding in one of his hands behind his back. Torrie rolled her eyes at that action. The smell when she walked closer to the three, who looked to be in their early twenties, became even stronger. As if it wasn't obvious already to her they weren't smoking just a cigarette, the smell confirmed it was weed.

"Hello gentleman," Torrie started to say when she was in front of the other three. "I need some help and and if you three help me, then I will forget that I saw you smoking Marijuana which is not legal issues this state. From the smell of it, I'm sure you have more than just the one you're hiding behind your back and smoking."

The three glanced at one another before looking back at Torrie. The one in the middle spoke to the blonde. "Alright. What you need?"

Torrie pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought up Adam's picture on the screen. She showed the three the picture before she spoke. "Any of you seen him?"

The three observed the picture before shaking their head. "Na. We haven't seen him," the one of the left spoke this time.

"Are you sure? You haven't seen him walking around here or anywhere else in town?"

"We haven't."

"Alright. Well there was an accident a couple of miles away from here. The vehicle belongs to this man and he wasn't in the car. We can't seem to find him anywhere. If you do see him anywhere, please give the Atlanta Police Department a call." She was about to leave it at that and walk away, but she thought if these guys did see Adam soon and if they called the station, then she wouldn't get the message and she had to be the first to know. "On second thought, I'll give you my direct number and you can call me there." She proceeded to give them her number. She didn't have a problem giving them her personal phone number because if they called her for other reasons other than Adam's whereabouts, then she would just block their number.

* * *

><p>It didn't take that long for the group of four to walk back to the car at the scene of the accident. Seeing Adam's car again made Lita even more upset angry than she already was, not only about not having any success in finding her fiancé , but also about their fight and him leaving the way he did. Maybe she shouldn't have reacted the way she did when she saw Torrie's messages on Adam's phone. It wasn't like Adam even knew about the messages in the first place. Why couldn't she just listen to him? Why did she have to overreact? Why did Adam have to leave in the storm? He could have just went to another room in the house, but no, he just had to leave the house altogether.<p>

"What are you doing?" Lita asked when she saw Officer Orton and Officer Sanders walking towards the car again. "Shouldn't we be going that way?" She asked pointing in the direction the two said they wanted to now look.

"We just want to check the car one more time," Daisy answered before opening the front car door and doing as she said. She was checking the front of the car while Randy began to check the back area of the car.

"And please tell me what the point of that is? He's obviously not in the damn car. He's not like a tiny little animal or something like that that he's hiding under the seats!"

Lita stopped when she felt her voice shaking and her eyes watering up with tears. The other three glanced at one another then back at Lita. They knew there wasn't anything they could do to make her feel better except for actually finding Adam. The redheaded woman felt so helpless and hopeless. She hated feeling that way, but she couldn't help it. She hated this. She hated this so much. Maybe this was some sick way of Adam punishing her for the way she acted earlier. _No,_ the woman shook her head as she failed at trying to hold back the tears. She could never believe Adam was capable of doing something like that, but she thought it would be better than him missing and being hurt somewhere. She hated waiting. She was hoping and praying for a miracle that Adam would just show up out of nowhere.

"Where are you?" That barely came out even as a whisper so none of the others could hear anything she was saying. Christian wasn't standing too far away from her, but he wasn't really paying her much attention. He was kind of in his own little world thinking about the possibilities of what could have happened to his bestfriend and where he could be and if he was even alive in the first place. Both Officer's were still looking through the car so they weren't aware of anything she was saying or doing at the moment. "Please come back. I'm sorry. I love you so much. Please just come back to me. I need you. You can't just leave me like this. I'm so sorry."

Lita closed her eyes, hoping this all would go away and by some wonderful miracle, Adam would appear in front of her when she opened them back up again. The woman opened her eyes again and wasn't surprised to see no Adam nearby. She let out a long tired sigh as she wiped away the tears. The tears managed to stop falling down her face.

The redhead looked around the area to see Christian was staring at her with concern present on his face. She looked away not liking how he looked to be taking pity on her. She spotted Officer Orton and Officer Sanders near the car. They were now standing outside of the car looking at an object that Randy was holding. She walked over to them so she could see exactly what it was they were looking at.

"That's Adam's phone," Lita said after she arrived in front of the two and spotted the object in Randy's hands. Both Randy and Daisy looked up after they heard Lita speak. "Where did that come from?"

"Um, I found it in the backseat," Randy answered Lita's question as he handed her the object which she accepted. "Well, not on the seat but on the floor in the backseat area. We're pretty sure the impact made it fall back."

"I guess we know why he won't answer his phone," was all Lita said.

Lita turned on the phone and smiled when she saw a picture of Lexi as the background on Adam's phone. He loved that little girl so much, it was no wonder she was such a daddy's little girl. Lita remembered how happy and excited Adam was when she told him she was pregnant. That was one of the very few times she actually saw him crying. The only other time she could remember seeing him get that emotional was after she gave birth and he held their baby daughter in his arms for the first time.

"We both need you." Lita looked up from the phone and glanced between Officer Sanders, Officer Orton, and Christian, who joined the trio moments after Lita joined the two. "Let's um... let's go look that way," she nodded towards the area they had yet to conduct any searching.

"Are you sure you don't want to go home?" Officer Sanders asked before Lita before the redhead could head towards the other direction.

Lita nodded. "I can't. Not right now. I know I should because of Lexi, but I just can't right now. Maybe after we check around over there."

Daisy nodded and smiled at Lita. "Let's go then." With that, the group of four began to walk in the other way to continue their task at hand. All hoped this new area would lead them to Adam.

* * *

><p>It felt like Torrie had been out there looking for Adam everywhere she could think of. She was beginning to feel very tired and exhausted. All she wanted to do was go back home, get into bed, and get some sleep. But her need for finding Adam was much stronger than her need to get some rest at the moment. She couldn't let anyone else get to Adam first.<p>

Torrie looked around her and only then did she realize where she was. She was so consumed in her thoughts about Adam that she wasn't aware where she was walking and she was now in an empty park. It was dark and she didn't see anyone else around there. She knew this park so she knew it wasn't too far from the convenience store she parked her car at after checking there first. She was about to walk back to her car because being alone in a dark park like that, she wouldn't be surprised if someone jumped out of nowhere and attacked her.

Just as the blonde woman was about to turn around and head back to her car, she saw someone from the corner of her eye sitting at a bench a few feet away. Torrie decided she would ask the individual if they saw Adam anywhere recently. If this person turned out to be a psychotic freak waiting to attack her, then she would just use the pepper spray she kept with her and spray it in his eyes. That would buy her enough time to run back to her car and get out of there.

Torrie hesitantly approached the man sitting on the bench. She couldn't see his face because his head was down. She put her left hand in the pocket where she kept the pepper spray before she spoke in case she needed it, with the other hand on her phone after she turned it on to a picture of Adam showing.

"Excuse me sir," Torrie began to say, "have you seen this man?" She asked showing the man the picture of Adam. When the woman noticed the man didn't seem to be listening to her, she repeated he question. "Excuse me sir, have you seen this man?" She asked more irritated than she already was. First, she couldn't find Adam and now this man wasn't helping her. She was about to say more, but that's when the man finally looked up at her and she was speechless. _Oh__ my God. It's... Oh my God. It's him. How... where..._

"Adam." Torrie was finally able to say something after she got over the shock of seeing her ex boyfriend. It had been years since she seen him. He looked just as handsome as he had back then. He didn't change one bit. Well, except his hair was a bit shorter and the fact that his head had signs of blood on it.

"Adam, what are you doing at this park? I was so worried. I was looking everywhere for you. I went to gas stations, I went to stores, I even went to McDonald's," she said with disgust present on her voice and face when she remembered her trip to the fast food restaurant. And that place shouldn't even be called a restaurant. "You're hurt. Your head looks like you were bleeding Does your head hurt? Are you okay? Does anything else hurt?"

Adam felt just as confused as he looked. He ignored just about everything Torrie said except for one thing. "Who is Adam?"

Now it was Torrie's turn to be confused. 'Why is he asking me that?' She thought to herself before expressing it out loud. "What do you mean 'who is Adam?' That's you."

"Oh. My name is Adam?"

Torrie nodded. She was concerned. What was going on? Why couldn't he remember anything? Or was this just an act so she would go away? Well, she wasn't going to leave him now that she finally found him. "Yes. Do you not remember your name? Adam, what happened?"

"I don't... I don't know. "

"Do you remember anything? How did you get here?"

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I woke up in a car and I don't know how I got there. My head was really hurting. I went to look for help, but I couldn't find anyone. I kept walking and walking and I got tired so I sat down here." He paused for a moment. "Who are you?"

Torrie didn't give him an answer right away. She was still trying to figure out what exactly happened to him and why he couldn't remember anything. She opened her mouth to tell him her name, but then a light bulb went off in her head. She smirked to herself when she thought of the perfect plan. _ Adam doesn't remember anything. He didn't remember his own name so he surely won't remember that redheaded whore he was stupid enough to have a child with and put a ring on it. He would believe just about anything I tell him. This is my chance. He can finally be mine. We can be together again, just like we're supposed to be._

"I'm Torrie. I'm your girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>PurpleRain012: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. :)<strong>

**Bet you didn't see that coming. ;)**

**Author's Note for MistressDaisy94: Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Thanks for all that reviewed, favorite, followed and all that jazz.. I own nothing you are familiar with expect Officer Sanders.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Girlfriend?" That was all Adam could say to respond to the woman in front of him wearing the officer uniform.. _I have a girlfriend. Surely I would remember her though. Why can't I remember anything that happened, all I know is that I woke up in car that crashed. There was blood on the steering wheel which was mine I assume, I just kept walking hoping to find some sort of help. Why would I have been on the outskirts of the city anyways?_ His thoughts stopped for the moment when he looked back to the brunette woman in the police uniform. He rubbed the back of his head which was pounding uncontrollably and spoke, "Torrie, was it?" The tall woman responded by nodding her head. "How long have we.. been together?" Those words alone caused Torrie to let out a cocky smirk knowing that she has won, or at least she hoped.

The 'brunette' blinked a couple times before answering back to the tall man, "We have been together for a couple years sweetie." _This is so easy! He doesn't remember anything about her and their spawn. So much for that house I recently rented.. If I can convince him to come with me then I will need to take him somewhere and soon before the police put out a missing person then on him. Maybe cut his hair, keep him at home for a while.. I can make an excuse for that later..and once the whole search dies down we can live happily ever after! I love how my brain works sometimes, this is perfect. _"We need to get you to a hospital to get you looked at. I am sure that you are hurting."

"Yeah. I am even surprised that I made it this far." He shrugged his shoulders and attempted to stand up only to stumble slightly. Before he could fall, Torrie helped him keep his balance by leaning her body against hers and wrapped his arm around her neck. Adam let on a nervous laugh. "I guess I got up too fast."

Torrie smiled lightly at the blonde Canadian and replied back, "Don't overdo yourself, I am here to help you honey. Come on, my car is right over here and I am going to take you to the hospital and then we are heading home." The younger woman wrapped her other hand around his waist and slowly start to make their way over to her vehicle which was parked over by some trees and bushes, hidden from plain view. "Plus it is really starting to get chilly out here and you don't have a jacket. We need to get you warmed up. How long were you sitting out here?" She looked at the man, who gave her a blank expression which meant he had no idea. Letting out a sigh, Torrie looked back over toward the sidewalk and tried to look around to the best of her abilities. _If Adam was able to walk here in his injured state, it won't take them long to widen their search radius since they wouldn't find him. Idiots are probably over by the car here still. That's why I need to get him out of here before anyone sees us especially her. That slut can stay away from my man, I don't even her seeing him to somehow trigger his memory if that's how it would work. Point is.. she isn't going to find him and I won't let anyone know about him. Stacey might be my best friend but lives up to the blonde stereotype well, I think hang around her to seem smarter than I already am. If I told her anything, she would blab to the entire station and I would be put in prison or a nuthouse. A woman as good as me doesn't belong in those filthy places. Oh yeah, and I need to get out of this uniform soon before he questions my job._ Torrie's mind was on full throttle trying to think ahead and outsmart the redhead and all her officer friends.

"Torrie?" That stopped her thoughts in her tracks, she almost forgot that she was with Adam.

"Hmm?" The blonde looked up at the Canadian, who just gave her a light smile.

"You seemed worried about something. Is everything okay?.. I mean you have just been so quiet.. " Adam bit down slightly on his bottom lip almost showing he was nervous.

_Am I really that noticeable? How long did I space out for?_ "Everything is fine now, I have been searching you for hours and I was just really worried about you. But right now, I am taking you to the Emergency Room to have a doctor look at you to make sure there is no permanent damage." _No matter how big the risk is of getting spotted. I do have to make sure he is okay, beside the memory loss thing._

"Really, I think I am okay. We can just go home.. right?" The older man asked her as the finally arrived at the car and Torrie opened the passenger side door for him.

Torrie let out a small laugh as she helped Adam into the vehicle. Even in this state, Adam hated going to the doctors, if it was medical; he would do anything to get out of it. Torrie somehow remembered that about him from when they dated before. "We can go home.. after I take you to the ER." The blonde man made a pouty face at her as Torrie assisted him in buckling himself in and shut the door and started to walk over to the driver's side. Climbing into her vehicle and shutting her own door, the woman from Idaho dug through her purse for her car keys. "Don't worry Adam, I will be right there with you." The blonde reassured him as she continued to search the purse. "Ah! Here we are. Let's go." She spoke placing the key in the ignition and started her vehicle.. her destination, the furthest hospital in the city away from this park.

* * *

><p>"Whose bright idea was it to fucking walk a mile in the opposite direction from where we found the wallet?" The redhead practically snarled at the Officers who both only let out a frustrated sigh and continued to search the area for anything. Lita was at her boiling point, the mixture of emotions were starting to get the better of her. She was angry, depressed, and worried which was never a good combination. Both Officers really weren't helping the situation for Lita at all, they were just doing their jobs but they weren't getting any closer to finding her fiance. "Hey Randall, can we actually do something productive here and go back the other way. You won't find anything just staring in the same spot."<p>

The male Officer turned around to the redhead and bit his lip refraining from letting his temper to get the better of him. He understood that she was angry that they haven't found Adam yet but she really shouldn't be letting her anger out on people that are trying to help her. "Yeah.. let's go back."

The smaller brunette ran one of her hands through her brown locks, "It's obvious that he isn't around here so we need to search any places nearby.."

"It only took you like an hour to figure that one out! Way to go!" The redhead stated sarcastically but furiously and started to walk back down toward the smashed vehicle. _This has been such a waste of time. If we would have went the way of the wallet, we probably would have found him but no. We have to fucking walk around in circles trying to search everywhere when Adam is out there somewhere alone.. and hurt.. I just can't I have to find him soon and if I have too; I am going to do it by myself. I don't_ need these two stooges to help me.

"Lita, maybe we should go home.. let the police do their work. It's getting late.." Christian told the already angry redhead, who only give him a scowl and folded her arms over her chest. "I am worried about Adam too, he is my best friend.. It's getting late and soon we will be too exhausted to be able to do anything." He reasoned with her and she only let out a sigh.

"Your friend is right, Ms. Dumas. You should head home and get some rest, Randy and I can search for a while longer, we have Officers searching all around for him." Officer Sanders try to tell the redhead as the attempted to catch up with the other woman.

"I am not going home until I find Adam, what about that don't you understand!" She exclaimed at the brunette, who only flinched slightly at the reaction of the redhead.

Daisy had never met Lita before now, she preferred if it would be under different circumstances maybe then she would be a tad bit nicer to her. The only thing that she knew about Adam's fiance from the stories he would shared is that she is very stubborn, sarcastic but all around a nice person; Ms. Sanders also knew that the couple had an infant daughter. The brunette met the baby once when Adam brought her to the station one day when he forgot something at his desk. Sweetest little thing, really talkative for her age; it gave the young rookie more reasons to find her friend not just for Lita but for Lexi too. Normally, she wouldn't let people talk rude to her like that, but she hasn't been in the redhead's situation before so she tried to remain as calm as possible. "We are just looking out for you as well , we don't want you to over do yourself."

"You shouldn't be concerned about me.. we need to find Adam.. we just have too." She whimpered in a scared but sad tone.

Lita felt a hand on her shoulder and she glanced back to see Christian beside her, he gave her a light smile trying to tell her everything is alright. "Li. It's going to be alright, we will find him.."

However for the redhead, she wasn't totally convinced."Why is it that everytime you keep saying that? I don't believe you. Don't even attempt to fill my heads with lies because I don't want to hear it!" At this point, everyone remained quiet after that outburst but they knew to a point that she was right. They didn't know that Adam was okay, it's what they are hoping for. _It's been a couple hours around since she called me, right? How far could he have gotten in this amount of time? What if he didn't walk though? What if someone picked him up.. what if an animal got him? I mean this area is pretty wooded and has some wildlife.. Oh my god, something must have happened to him or else..he would be right here.. _Lita by this point was starting to believe the negative thoughts in her that her fiance was dead or far from here. The redhead started to release light sounding sob while covering up her face with both her hands, trying to remain kept quiet so the others wouldn't hear her.

This didn't go past the others as they all looked at her with sympathetic stares but didn't say anything, reassuring words wouldn't help at all. Christian however walked around to her and pulled her into an embrace. Normally she would probably would have glared at him or pushed the older man off of her, Lita was in no mood to care. "It's okay..." He cooed running a hand through her red hair and pulled her as close as he could. "I don't know what's going to happen but you can't give up hope.. None of us have neither should you.." Without looking up at the blonde, the sobbing redhead slowly nodded her head and started to rub her eyes. "What now you guys?" The Canadian turned to the two younger Officers, who both exchanged glances between each other.

"Only thing to do is what the others are doing, go to each individual location and ask people if they have seen him or not. It's all we can do now.." Randy let out an annoyed sigh while he walked closer to the patrol car.

"It is all we can do.. better than wasting time here." Daisy added in as she motioned for the others to come to the vehicle. Not really objecting Christian nodded his head and wrapped one arm around Lita and leading her over to the car as well. Both Officers got in the front seats and the blonde and redhead got in the back as Lita was completely silent now biting onto her bottom lip. Everyone could see that the more time passes the more scared she has become. Starting up the car, Daisy decides to check the radio and asked the other Officers nearby. "This is Officer Sanders. Any possible hits or location on the 10-57?" She responded using scanner code for 'missing person' to prevent from upsetting the grieving woman anymore than she already was.

"Negative."

"Damn.." The brunette huffed. "Alright, Officer Orton and myself will continue to search if you find out anything, contact us."

"10-4."

Setting the radio back in it's spot as she pulled back onto the rode. Her plan was simple. "We are going to head up by the interstate exits by the Shell and McDonald's and then circle around everywhere in the area. He has to be here somewhere. Adam just has too." That's when she stomped on the gas pedal and started heading as fast she could to the next destination, she needed to hurry before another storm hit. _Where are you, Adam?_

* * *

><p>Torrie and Adam arrived at the Emergency Room on the hospital on the other side of the city about fifteen minutes later. However now Torrie had to snap into this Carrie character that is still portraying until she can get out of the city. After explaining the situation to the receptionist, the woman from Idaho signed the papers. It took about twenty minutes for the woman called us back so they were both waiting for their doctor to arrive.<p>

Knock! Knock! The door opened slowly, and a woman came into their view and gave them a warm smile. The woman was a tiny bit shorter than Torrie, long brown hair that trailed down her back, wearing a normal nurse uniform. "Hello, I am Doctor Moretti but you can just call me Ivory." She introduced herself as she extended her hand out for the two to shake which they both did. "Can you tell me the last thing that you remember, Mr. Adam?" The doctor asked the blonde man as she started to perform some routine procedures on him. Like his heart rate, making sure his sight wasn't damaged.. all that routine boring stuff.

"Umm.. when I woke up, I was in this car that seemed to have crashed into a tree. My head was throbbing some blood was dripping off me onto the steering wheel. I was scared, confused; I didn't know where I was so I somehow manage to stand up and my body moved on it's own. I went as far my legs could carry me and I sat on the bench at the park. I don't know how long I was there for but my girlfriend found me and brought me here." Adam explained to Ivory, who was just writing some information down onto her clipboard. _Why was I out there to begin with? Why would I be alone?_

"Is there anything else that you can remember.. anything at all?" The older woman asked the blonde man as she glanced over to Torrie for a moment.

"Nothing."

"He didn't remember who I was when I found him or what his name was.." Torrie added in and the doctor just nodded her head.

"Maybe if we talk about what happened before the accident, it might trigger a memory in his mind." The oldest woman explained simply which made sense to the pair and then she asked, "What happened before the crash.."

_Shit, shit.. Torrie think of something.. of course we get the only nosy doctor in this hospital. _Torrie was starting to panic but she didn't let her expression change in the slightest as she took a deep breath before saying, "It was my fault, we got into an argument because I was stressed at work and I accused of him of flirting with our next door neighbor so he left, too cool off. I felt bad because I never meant to take it out on him so I called him but I could assume that his phone must be off. Then a couple hours later, he never showed up it was storming.. that's when I started to panic. I kept calling and calling his phone, no answer. I had that feeling in my gut that something was wrong so I went to the station before my shift began and that's when I learned about the abandoned car that was identified as his and somehow I was the one to find him at the park." Torrie finished running her hand through the wig's brunette locks.

"None of that sounds familiar.." The Canadian gave a confused look to Ivory and his girlfriend as he stood up for a moment to stretch.

"I see. Well you see you have what is called Post-Traumatic amnesia and it's different from the other types because it was caused from the whiplash and blunt force trauma. Because of the accident itself, he could lose memory of who he is. I am hoping that over the healing period that he will slowly regained his memory.. if not then some kind of therapy might help. For now, have a journal of what he does written out daily." The doctor explained to the pair.

_This memory loss could be permanent? _Torrie thought to herself as Ivory continued to talk to Adam and explain some things. _That's perfect. I mean, I want it to be permanent because then he will stay mine forever. That slut will never find him now, she lost I won. Now I just need to get him out of here and head North.. or should I head South? No, up North would be easier.. if they suspected that someone took him that he would be half way across the country or by the ocean. Maybe a small town not to far away, keep him on bed rest for a month or so until he feels better. I might have to change his appearance some so maybe cut his hair. Yeah that works, Lita wouldn't recognize him even if she did see him and that kid of theirs is too young to remember it's dad. I can't believe how easy it was. I-_

"Carrie?" Ivory called out to the 'brunette', who immediately turned and gave her undivided attention to professional. "I told Adam that he needs to stay awake for about an hour more because of the concussion..We wouldn't want him to slip into a coma." At the last word, the blonde man's face was stricken with panic. "I am going to wrap your head with these bandages so that gash on your head doesn't get infected, okay? After that we will get some prescription medicine for the migraines.."

Torrie once again spaced out as the doctor went over to the drawer and search through it's contents looking for those bandages. _Now the Doctor thinks I am Officer Waters so when I sign those papers, everything will be pinned on her. Poor woman, probably had a really good career ahead of her too, shame that she was my subject to complete my objective. Now for the icing on the cake, I am going to sign the hospital papers with her name, thinking ahead I took a photo of the woman's signature. It comes in handy now always fun to think ahead. Soon very soon, I am going to take my man and escape this city and no one will ever know. They will always be one step behind me.._

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

"What makes you think that he would be in this park alone in the nighttime?" Lita asked the two officers as they pulled into the small parking lot the only light around was the occasional street lights, even if Adam was here, it would be hard to see. Night time in Atlanta was one of the most dangerous places because of the gang activities and the crime rate. _Maybe he is here... _Lita bit down on her bottom lip nervously as they exited the vehicle.

"Worth a shot, just checking the area," Randy told her shrugging his shoulder as he was the first to head out of the parking lot.

"Well, wouldn't the others have searched here already, or are they too busy getting donuts?" She snickered as she walked past the Officers. "I mean if he was wandering around here, wouldn't someone have seen him already? We should have heard something by now!" She yelled with an inpatient tone as she looked to head over toward another street light.

"They are doing what they can Li." The blonde man reassured her as he patted her back. _Why do I have this strange feeling coming over me, I feel like he was here. I can't explain it but it's just a weird feeling in my gut. _"I feel like he was here..."

Lita turned over toward her friend and frowned slightly. "How about instead of feeling, we actually find him, Christian. I won't feel better until I know that he is safe. We could have searched in more places if these two weren't taking their sweet ass time. We are better off searching alone anyways.." She pointed back to the man and woman behind them.

"Li, we are just trying to do our jobs and make sure we didn't miss anything.. Police work has to be thorough." Randy explained to her but Lita only turned her heels and started walking up the sidewalk once again. _She never changes.. does she? I get that her emotions are not balanced right now.. but she doesn't need to make any one mad. Lord knows, I don't want World War Three to occur and then I would have to break up a chick fight. Now that I think about it, that wouldn't be that bad. Sometimes I love my job. _Randy was thinking to himself with a stupid little smirk plastered on his face until he felt someone brush past him and start to head up. He blinked a few times once he realized that it was Daisy that stormed past him. _Oh no.. _He bit onto his bottom lip realizing that the brunette was going to speak her mind regardless of the situation. "Daisy, don-"

"Excuse me? Don't you realize that Randy was talking to you and how rude you were to walk away from him? Have you no respect?" The brunette blurted out that instantly got the redhead's attention and the oldest woman turned around with her hands on her hips. "Look I get it, you aren't the only one worried about Adam, he might not be my fiance but he is my friend. You may not think it, but we are doing the best we can to find him. We are helping in any way possible to find our fellow Officer.. so I suggest that you stop acting like such a bitch to people that are helping you!"

"What the hell did you just call me?" Lita practically yelled at the brunette, who didn't flinch in the slightest.

"Li.." Christian said in a hushed tone as the redhead merely ignored him and walked over closer to where the Officers were.

"Damn it Daisy..." Randy shook his head and smacked his hand against his forehead. _Should I stop this? No, I think Sanders can control herself enough not to do anything to rash.. I hope.._

"Did I stutter? You are acting like such a bitch right now and it needs to stop." The brunette stated at this point Lita had already walked in front of the younger woman with her arms folded over her chest sending a glare at them both. If looks could kill, Lita would have murdered them both right now. "Show some respect to people, you have no right to be treating people the way you are. I am not in your situation so I can't be in your shoes and know your feelings. But I will not just stand by while you yell and attempt to boss me around.. Randy keeps his mouth shut because he doesn't want to make you mad but I don't care, you need to hear it from me. You really need to adjust your damn attitude and stop being a bit-" The brunette was interrupted by a hard smack to cheek from the older woman which really got both of the guys' attention. While placing one hand over her redden cheek, the female Officer looked back over to Lita, who had a smirk plastered on her face.

"I didn't appreciate your tone with me. No one calls me a bitch."

"How dare you, you bitch!" Daisy exclaimed before pouncing on the redhead sending them both into the dirt, like neither one of them cared though.

"Ugh... women drama.. help me separate them..." Randy told Christian, who nodded his head as they both ran over to the women and attempted to pull them apart which didn't work the first time. The two were two busy slapping, punching, and pulling hair to care about the other two men around them. _I had to say something about a chickfight, didn't I? Both of these women have a bad temper at times so I should have seen this one coming._ "Get Lita." The tattooed man told him as he grabbed the younger woman arms and pulled them back behind her back and got her back up. Christian wrapped his arms around the redhead's waist and pulled her up as well. Just what they needed something to slow down their search.

"Let go of me Randall!" The brunette yelled at him struggling to get free of the grip her partner had on her wrist to no avail.

"Don't you touch me, Christian! She deserved it! No one calls me a bitch!" The redhead snarling trying her luck on freeing herself from the Canadian's grip which was unsuccessful.

"Well that's what you are acting like so get over yourself!" Daisy snapped back.

"Both of you are acting like bitches so we will let you both go if you to both calm down. If not, I will cuff both of you and make sure you can't hurt each other." Randy said sternly as they both glanced at him wide-eyed for a moment before slowly nodding their heads up and down. "Good, let her go." Randy instructed Christian as he released his partner, who only shot a glare at him before starting to walk away.

Christian did the same once Daisy was far enough away, he released Lita, who turned around and punched his arm before saying in an angry tone. "Don't do that again!"

"Ouch, Li! Don't you realized that she could have arrested you for assaulting her?" He told her rubbing the redden part of his arm with one hand.

Christian had a big point that was a felony that she had just committed. Not that she really cared, Lita disliked being called names and won't allow people to insult her, psychically or verbally. She let out an annoyed huff before she turned back to the blonde man. "Just saying she deserved it.."

"You two I swear.. have the worst tempers I have ever seen.." Randy shook his head and glanced back to his friend, who was not far behind either of them.

"Bzzzt..bzztt... Anyone read..bzzztt.."

Everyone flinched for a moment turning back to the female Officer who had the radio attached to her shoulder. It was the radio but the static made it difficult to decipher the entire message so the brunette picked it up and held the button on the side so she could speak, "This is Officer Sanders, 10-9." She told whoever was on the radio frequency to repeat the message.

"We have a description identical to the 10-57 spotted over inside Memorial Hospital. Are you close by to investigate?" Both Officers exchanged glances at each other, on the other hand Christian and Lita were clueless about what those police codes mean.

"We are heading there now to get confirmation!" With that the brunette took off running as fast as she could toward the police car which caused everyone to look at each other completely confused. "Come on slowpokes, someone spotted Adam! Hurry up!" She yelled back with got the others to instantly to bolt after her at full speed.

"Randy might need to drive so we would get there before the sun rises.." Lita said sarcastically as everyone hopped into the car not missing a beat. _I hope she is right and that Adam is at that hospital, makes sense that if someone found him they would take him to get checked on and stuff. Why didn't we think of that earlier, I mean it would make sense.. We just need to hurry and time to be on our side. I will thank the person when we see them..._

"Just shut up and buckle up.. oh yeah, I would hold on to the safety handle above your window.." Officer Sanders told all of them all as she buckled herself in and adjusted her mirror before placing the keys into the ignition.

"Sanders.. don't you dare.." Randall told her as a devilish smirk appeared on across her face. She wanted to challenge Lita unintentionally, Randy knew that; Lita said she was going to driving too slow so she is going to floor it now. For once the male Officer could say he was scared someone's driving.. "Daisy.. I swear if you-"

"Hang on!" She yelled before abruptly backing up and making a u-turn to pull out of the parking lot on the main road with her sirens echoing through the city as the brunette was in a hurry to the hospital to get Adam.

_Five minutes Later.._

"Slow down, will you!" Christian yelled out as the driver sped through the traffic once again making a wide u-turn at the intersection to turn onto the side of the road that hospital was on. Christian could feel his heart beating hard and loud like it was trying to rip out of his chest. The blonde man looked over to Lita, who was terrified but was sending a death glare at the woman in the driver's seat. _Oh boy, we are going to have more drama; she is having fun pissing Lita off.._

Lita was about to yell up at her when she felt the car slowly come to a complete stop well at least it wasn't abrupt. "Here we are," Daisy said in an oh so cheerful tone that Lita hated as she turned off the car, and placed the keys in her pocket. "Let's go." The brunette hastily unbuckled her seat belt and climbed out of the vehicle shutting the door in the process.

"Were you trying to kill us?" Lita screaming being the next one out of the vehicle, trying to catch with the Officer. Daisy turned around with a smirk plastered on her face, "I don't like you, you know that?" _Who does she think she is, taunting me like she is? Whatever, she isn't important getting Adam is.. that's the only reason why I am still around her.._

"Trust me Ms. Dumas, feelings are mutual..Whatever, Adam is more important right now."

The entire group walked into the Emergency Room and instantly everyone looked around in a panicked manner. Lita bit down on her bottom lip when she didn't see her fiance anywhere in the waiting room. _Where is he? Where! Damn it, he has to be here. Calm down.. calm down, he could still be back there getting checking on.. in the bathroom.. Yeah, keep calm.. keep calm. _While the Officers were busying asking some of the people inside if they had seen Adam; the redhead decided to take this chance to question the receptionist. "Can you tell me if an Adam Copeland has been here?" Lita asked the receptionist in the nicest tone she could.

"That name sounds very familiar...Ma'am, are you related in any way to the patient?"

"I am his fiance." Lita huffed slightly annoyed, the lady behind the counter nodded her head.

"Ma'am, Mister Copeland is a police officer that went missing during a traffic accident earlier this evening.. we have been searching for hours for him. We got a call saying that he was here." Christian cut in to explain the situation for Lita and the hospital staff just cocked her head. "The two Officers over there can explain and answer everything to you. We are with them." The Canadian man motioned over to the pair of Officers, who thanked the people they were questioning and started to walk over to the pair.

"This is strange..." Randy sighed looking over to Daisy.

"It makes no sense but they are all saying the same thing." Daisy added in which got Christian and Lita to turn around.

"What makes no sense?" The redhead asked the pair as they exchanged glances once again.

"They are all saying that Adam was here with an Officer but that can't be true because we would have been notified about it." Randy told all of them.

"Here we are!" The woman behind the desk called out getting everyone's attention to her. "You must be Lita Dumas, correct?" She looked up at the redhead, who nodded her head yes. "His file has you down as an emergency contact.. Um.. well you see.. according to this.."

"Just spill it." The redhead blurted out.

"Mr. Copeland left about fifteen minutes ago.. with a.. Carrie Waters.. and well she was an officer as well."

That answer shocked everyone especially Lita, some woman has her fiance and to make it weirder, she was a police officer. "Carrie?" Both of them people wearing uniforms questioned in unison.

"That makes no sense, I thought that Carrie was leaving today to go visit some family in Savannah?" Randy questioned to himself only to have the brunette shrug her shoulders at the response.

"Wait so who is Carrie?" Christian asked as he placed his hand on Li's shoulder.

"A rookie officer, but it still makes no sense because every Officer in Atlanta has been notified to keep a lookout for Adam.." Officer Sanders explained.

"Why does she have him then! Where is she taking him? Obviously Carrie would let us know if she found him right?" Lita snapped at them causing some people passing by to turn their attention to her. "No...no... no.. Adam.. is.." The realization hit Lita and when it did, it hit extremely hard as she instantly fell down onto her knees. The redhead buried her face into her hands and sobbed uncontrollably as the others just glanced at her with sympathetic stares. _He can't be gone.. No.. No.. He isn't gone.. Someone couldn't have taken him.._

Christian was the one to crouch down and wrapped his arms around her in a protective but comforting manner. "Shh. Li.. it's okay. Don't cry, we are going to find him." He cooed as he only heard whimpers and sniffles emitting from the redhead. Christian sighed and just attempted to calm her down by running one of his hands through her soft, red locks before whispering to her. "I promise, we are going to find him.. I won't stop until we do..." That was a promise, he wasn't planning on breaking.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note from MistressDaisy94: Hi guys, sorry this took so long. I have been balancing this story along with my four on my account and community service has been kicking my butt. So here is a longer chapter to make up for the delayed updated. Thanks for all the favs, reviews.. etcs.. I own nothing that you may be familiar with except Officer Sanders.. for those who know Daisy.. know her attitude. XD<strong>

**PurpleRain012: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Special thanks to ****Totaldramfan123, Wolfgirl2013, AJAmbrolleigns, Kay, atil, Jeri252, and mca****. Hope you liked the chapter. It's gonna get even more fun. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Lita sighed as she looked out the window at the rain pouring. She remembered how she used to love rain once upon a time. She used to view rain as something calming and soothing. The redhead used to love watching the rain fall when she felt stressed. Dancing in the rain was also something she used to love to do to ease the stress. But all that changed after one horrible night one year ago. She still remembered that day like it was yesterday. That was one day she was sure she would never forget. It was the day Adam was taken away from her.

And now one year later, here she was in a psychologist's office without any knowledge of what happened to her fiancé or where he could be. There was still no news on the blonde man. The last Lita or anyone else heard of Adam was when she, along with Christian and Officers Orton and Sanders, was when a nurse told them he left the hospital he was previously seen at with someone named Carrie.

The breakdown Lita had while at the hospital was minor compared to how she reacted when Randy informed her that Carrie had no idea what the other officers were talking about when they confronted her about what the nurse told them. The real Carrie claimed that she was out of town visiting family like she previously stated she would be. She had an airtight alibi so there was no way she could have been the Officer who was seen at the hospital with Adam. Dr. Moretti was even questioned and she said Carrie wasn't the 'Carrie' she saw at the hospital a few days prior. When Lita was informed of the news, she completely lost it. It became even more real to her that Adam was gone. Someone took him. Something horrible happened to him that he wasn't able to come back home.

The redheaded woman fell into depression following Adam's disappearance. She couldn't handle losing the love of her life. She felt so helpless and hopeless. She felt so exhausted all the time even without doing much throughout the day. She lost a lot of weight because she wasn't eating nor was she taking any care of herself. Lita didn't care about anything anymore. Lita hated herself for fighting with Adam for no reason which caused him to drive away in the storm. She held herself for Adam being gone. She just wanted him back.

Lita's friends and family were concerned by her behavior and practically forced her to see a doctor who referred her to a psychologist who diagnosed her with depression. She was given medicine to take which took a while to have an effect on her especially because she initially refused to take any medication.

The woman had been seeing a therapist for a few months now which was helping her. Lita was slowly getting back to her normal self before Adam disappeared, but that didn't mean she was anywhere near close to that state of mind. Every little thing irritated her to no end. She still wasn't getting much sleep, but it was much more than she was getting some months ago. She was being more active and getting more things done around the house and went back to work after a couple months hiatus.

Just about everyone around her was convinced Adam was dead, but not Lita. She would not accept there was a possibility he was dead. She just knew he was alive. She just didn't know where he was. Lita had plenty of weak moments, but half of what kept her going was the fact that she believed that Adam was well and alive. The other half that made her want to keep going on was the fact that she knew her daughter needed her. She felt terrible because she had kind of been neglecting Lexi during her early state of depression. Lita did have Christian and Dawn's help with taking care of her daughter when she wasn't able to care enough to do so herself. They were a big help to her even now when she was mentally and physically strong enough to raise her daughter.

"Lita, are you listening to anything I'm saying?" The therapist, Lilian Garcia, asked her when she became aware that her patient had once again zoned out during one of their sessions. Lilian was a move woman, but Lita was just annoyed that she needed annoyed shrink to cope with the events of the last year.

Lita didn't say anything for a while as she continued to look out the window. "I hate the rain."

Lilian nodded. "I know. Do you want to talk about it?" They always had this type of conversation everytime it rained while Lita was in her office.

The redhead shrugged as she turned her attention away from the window and back to the blonde. "Not really much to talk about."

Lilian waited for Lita to elaborate, but when she didn't, she spoke up. "What do you mean by that? Why isn't there anything to talk about?"

"You already know."

"Is there anything you want to share with me?" Lita simply shook her head. "How has this week been going for you?"

"If this is your way of asking me if I tried to kill myself, then the answer is no."

Lilian shook her. "That is not at all what I'm asking." _But that is good to know,_ she silently added to herself. Her patient had previously expressed how she had thoughts of self harm, but the medication and sessions had been helping her with that. Sessions and medication helped her realize that harming herself or taking it further than that wouldn't do anyone, mainly Lexi, any good. She had to try and be strong for her daughter. "Tell me about your week."

"Why?" Lita asked as she slightly shifted on the couch. She was beginning to feel very uncomfortable sitting on the couch. It wasn't an uncomfortable couch, but she felt very tired at the moment so everything was making her feel a little more irritated than usual.

"Lita-"

"There's nothing to talk about," Lita said as she interrupted the other woman. "There's no point of coming here."

"If you feel that way, then why do you keep coming here?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. I... for Lexi." There was a hint of a smile on Lita's face when she brought up her daughter which was why Lilian thought she should try to get the other woman to keep talking about Lexi and maybe they could get somewhere with the last few minutes left in the session. There wasn't much time left until the five minute warning which was when Lilian took out the time to talk about progress during the last meeting of the month.

"How is Lexi?"

"She's great," was all Lita said for the moment. She was just going to leave it at that, but let out a small laugh when she thought about her little girl. "She's just running around the house making a big mess. She's the bright part of my days." She frowned. "I... I hope she's not upset with me."

"Why would she be upset with you?"

"I didn't give her any type of attention for like three months. I haven't been the best mother to her."

"You're with her now. You were at a breaking point at that point of life and that's okay. We all go through difficult times in life and we all have our own ways coping with it. You're being the best mother you can. You just said the only reason you even come to me is because of Lexi. You're trying to get better for her. her So yes, you are a great mother. I'm sure Lexi loves you as much a you love her."

Lita merely stayed at Lilian for a while in silence. She looked away after a couple of moments before speaking. "I'm the reason why her dad is gone."

The therapist never knew what to say when her patient said something like that, but she knew she couldn't pretend she didn't hear that and had to confront that issue. "Lita, you don't control what people do. You didn't tell Adam to get in that car and drive away in a storm. He did it himself. It was an accident. Accidents happen. It's no one's fault."

Lita shook her head as she turned her attention back to Lilian. "No. He was seen walking and alive. We don't know who he was with. He could have just left because he couldn't stand me anymore. Or maybe somebody abducted him. People abduct adults for money, but wouldn't someone try to contact me or his family or something? I don't know where he's at, all I know is that he's gone and it's all my fault."

"Lita-" whatever Lilian was about to say was cut short when the timer went off indicating it was time for a progress report. The blonde turned the timer off before continuing with her previous thought. "Lita, you cannot keep holding yourself responsible for something you had no control over. You said you want to be there for Lexi. You want to be a better mother for your daughter. Well, you need to stop blaming yourself for whatever happened to Adam. I understand you want closure because you don't know anything about his whereabouts or what happened and that's fine. But you have to try to move on. I'm not saying forget about him, but you can't let something you can have absolutely no control on to consume your life. Your daughter really needs you. She needs your full attention."

"He's alive. I'm going to find him one way or another. I have to. I have to apologize. Our last encounter. Our last conversation. I can't..." the redhead trailed off when she felt her eyes get watery. She did not want to cry. She was determined not to cry.

Lilian walked over to where Lita was and handed her some tissues which she didn't accept. "I'm fine," was all Lita said and Lilian placed the tissues on the table in front of the other woman just in case she needed them before going back to the chair she was previously sitting on.

"So at the end of last month," Lilian began to say as she read over her notes, "you rated your happiness or content of life as a three-"

"And a halfish," Lita pointed out to which Like an nodded.

"Yes, so how would your rate how content you are with life at this moment?"

Lita shrugged. "I don't know. A four or a five. Maybe a four. Not much has changed. Adam still isn't here."

"Okay. I believe you are making some progress, but not too much. You're still not dealing with what happened with Adam-"

Lita didn't let Lilian finish. "And who's to say if I am handling this correctly or not? He's not dead. Don't tell me he is."

Lilian let out a sigh and shook her head. "I'm not saying he's dead. I don't know that. But you have to learn to accept there's a possibility he could be-"

"He's not dead! Stop saying that!"

"Okay. I'm sorry. But-"

"I know!" Lita exclaimed. She was getting really irritated with people always telling her there was a chance he was never coming back because he was dead. "There's a chance for everything, but I know he's alive. I just know it."

Lilian nodded. "Our time is almost done. Do you want to talk about anything else?"

Lita shook her head as she got up from where she was sitting. "No. I'll see you next week."

Lilian smiled as she got up as well before walking the redhead out her office. "Have a great week and remember to write anything down in the journal that you want to talk about in the next session. Just keep writing your thoughts."

"Bye," was all Lita said in response as she left her therapists office. Once she was on the first floor, she dialed Christian's number to ask him where he was. He was supposed to pick her up from therapy because her car was in the shop. That was okay with her because sometimes sometimes she felt very uneasy driving in the rain. Both him and Dawn had been been a lot of help over the year in many different ways.

Lita hung up the phone before she could even press the talk button after dialing her friends number when she saw him pull up. She took a deep breath before taking a step outside into the rain. She couldn't have gotten into Christian's car any faster.

"Hi Lita," Christian said after the redhead took a seat into the passengers side. Lita looked up at him and mumbled a greeting of her own before closing her eyes and focusing on happier times so he could deal with being in a car during the rain.

Christian began to drive away once Lita buckled her seatbelt. He glanced over at her when they hit a red traffic light. He noticed she had calmed down a bit but her eyes were still closed. "So how was your day?"

"Fine," came Lita's simple reply.

"Work was good?"

"Yup."

"How about the meeting with the therapist?"

"Awesome."

"That's good." Christian didn't really believe what she was saying, but he decided to just leave it at that because Lita clearly wasn't in any mood to talk which wasn't surprising. He knew she would feel better when she was inside her house and away from the rain and with her daughter. He could tell she had been slowly healing, but he didn't know when she would go back to being her old self again, or if she ever would, but he sure hoped that time would come soon.

* * *

><p>Torrie was at home preparing for an anniversary dinner for herself and Adam. Well, not preparing as much as it was taking food out of a container from some restaurant she ordered from and placing it in dishes. She wasn't the best cook and she didn't like cooking either especially not after a long day at work. Sometimes what she cooked would come out great, but most of the time it would come out overcooked, burnt, or undercooked.<p>

But tonight was different so she wanted to do something special. She was sure Adam didn't have anything planned because he probably didn't even remember their anniversary in the first place. Well, the date was made up so it wasn't like there was anything to remember. And even though she did tell him every now and then about their 'anniversary', she knew he still forgot. He was still having a difficult time remembering anything from before the accident which was how she was able to pull all of this off in the first place.

After the doctor told her about Adam's condition and that taking him back to his usual environment as well as reminding him of events before the accident could trigger his memory, Torrie decided to take him up north to Dalton because she didn't want to take any chances. They were still in Georgia so they didn't completely leave the state, but it was close to a two hour drive away so it wouldn't be easy for Lita or anyone else to run into Adam and see Torrie was the one who took him. The woman told the man that he worked as a carpenter instead of a police officer because she thought if she told him anything about his past at all, then that could be the start of him to gain his memory and she definitely didn't want to take any chances with that.

It hadn't been too difficult for Torrie to convince Adam that she indeed was his girlfriend. All she had to do was pull out some pictures she had of those two together from years ago and he was convinced. She kind of felt bad because it was pretty easy to fool him. She was even able to get him to remember back to when the two were together by telling him some stories which she might have elaborated at some parts and she conveniently decided to leave all the fighting and arguing the last couple of months of their relationship. So now Adam thought him and Torrie were together for four years when in reality they were together for two years before he broke up with her and eventually moved onto Lita. She had no idea how long he and Lita were together, but because their daughter was around one by the time Torrie saw him again, she assumed they were together for at least two years even though she had a feeling it was longer than that. And now he had no clue who Lita or their daughter was. She guessed in a way she was pretty lucky the accident occurred otherwise, he would probably be married to Lita by now. _How long were they engaged for? Stacy said while Lita was pregnant. So he put a ring on it, he just didn't marry her. Good. That could have made this messy._

Torrie smiled at herself when she saw how beautiful the table looked after she was done setting it. Now if there was one thing Torrie was a perfect at would be with decorating. Maybe she should have pursued a career in interior design instead of working as a secretary for years. But if she didn't previously work as a secretary then she wouldn't have met Adam.

The blonde looked over towards the entrance of the kitchen which led towards the front of the house. The sound of the door opening and shutting meant that Adam was finally home. Torrie turned her attention to the counter in the room and spotted the containers were still there. She quickly walked over and threw the now empty containers in the trash can before Adam could walk into the kitchen and see them. She was going to let him believe that she cooked because that would be a better and more meaningful gesture than saying she bought the food instead.

It wasn't long after Torrie threw away the garbage that Adam joined her in the kitchen.

The woman turned around with a smile on her face when she saw Adam was now in the kitchen with her. "Happy anniversary!" She walked over to him and kissed him. She frowned when they pulled apart and he looked like a little kid who got caught doing something terrible. "You forgot," that came out more as a statement than a question.

Adam nodded. "Sort of. You did say it was coming up, I just didn't remember it was today. I honestly thought it was in like two days or something."

Torrie smiled. "It's okay. I forgive you. Now go clean up because you look like you had a long day at work and come back so we can enjoy our dinner. Don't take forever though because it's going to get cold."

Adam smirked when he saw something from the corner of his eye. "And you worked so hard over it, right?"

"Yes."

"Look right behind you," he said gesturing to one container she forgot to throw out. "You forgot one."

Torrie looked behind her on the counter and saw he was right. She did forget one. She turned around to face Adam again. "Well, it's the gesture that counts right? I mean, at least I didn't burn down the kitchen trying to cook something complex for us and we get a nice cooked meal we can eat in the comfort of our home."

Adam laughed. "Yes. Thank you. I'll be right back." With that said, he went up to their room so he could get some fresh clothes from the closet and take a quick shower before joining his girlfriend back down in the kitchen.

Adam had to admit he was a bit wary when Torrie introduced herself to him as his girlfriend, but then she told him stories and some memories did seem familiar so he trusted her. He felt like he was beginning to find himself again with everything Torrie was telling him. He felt like he was going back to the old Adam before the accident occurred based on the information he was receiving from his girlfriend. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't going back to his old self because everything the woman was telling him was a lie. He was living a complete lie and he had no clue.

Adam went back downstairs after he cleaned up and saw Torrie was still waiting for him in the kitchen. She was currently looking through her phone and texting some friends as she waited for him.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me," Adam began to say as he sat down on the chair across from where she was sitting, placing the bag in his hand on the ground for the time being.

Torrie turned her phone off and put it to the side before looking up at her boyfriend. "Yes I did," she insisted. "It's our anniversary, the least we can do is have dinner together. Since it is Monday and we both have work tomorrow, we can do something else on the weekend. How does a couples massage sound?"

"Um-"

"Well, I booked us for one on Saturday. We're going to Miami!" She exclaimed. She was too excited about the surprise that she couldn't wait until the end of dinner to bring it up. She thought the both of them deserved a little trip and what better time than to take a trip for their anniversary?

"Oh. That sounds fun."

Torrie nodded enthusiastically. "It will be! I have it all planned out. We're leaving on Thursday night since we both are off on Friday." She paused for a brief moment before continuing. "So let's eat then," she suggested.

"So we do presents afterwards?"

Torrie looked up at him in surprise. "You said you forgot."

"Yes, but I knew it was coming up because you kept reminding me."

"Well, I already gave you your present- well, told you about it- so you can give me mine now," Torrie said not wanting to wait especially because for some reason she had a huge feeling he was going to propose. If he could propose to Lita, then why not her? Afterall, he did think they were in a relationship for four years and in her mind four years was more than enough when it came to knowing that you wanted to marry the other person.

"Alright," Adam said as he picked up the bag on the floor beside his chair and handed it to the blonde whose heart was beating fast. It was a small bag, maybe a box with the ring was in it.

Torrie smiled as she opened the box and the smile was replaced by a frown when it was a long rectangular box instead of a small square box. She quickly sobered up before Adam could notice her change in facial expression. She opened the box and saw a heart shaped Diamond necklace she previously expressed that she wanted.

"It's really beautiful," Torrie said as she looked up at Adam and smiled. She was trying to hide her disappointment. It was beautiful, but she was really expecting an engagement ring. "Thank you."

Adam smiled back at her. Luckily he couldn't tell she was slightly disappointed. "I remember you saying you want that so I thought what else could be a better gift."

_An engagement ring_, Torrie thought to herself but didn't say anything about it out loud. "Nothing. Thank you. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too."

Torrie put the box back into the bag after placing the necklace back into the box and placed the bag on the side. "So how was your day?" She asked before they fell into conversation and enjoyed their anniversary dinner.

Even though Torrie was expecting a ring, the night wasn't all that bad. Plus, there was the weekend to look forward to as well and she was definitely looking forward to spending some alone time away in another city with her boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>PurpleRain012: Thanks for reading. Thanks for the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter. I loved <strong>**when Torrie thought he was going to propose but he didn't. :P Mhm, Torrie has a few loose screws, but it's definitely fun to write. :)**

**Author's Note from MistressDaisy94: Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the chapter because we did. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites, follows and all that jazz. I own nothing that you are familiar with except Officer Sanders. Anyways stay tuned for the next installment!**


End file.
